It All Started in the Parking Lot
by bubbls1123
Summary: This is my first fic! Hope you enjoy. Brock/Reba
1. Car trouble

After a long day at the office, Reba locked up and headed to her car, which was in the last parking place in the parking lot. As she was walking she started to reflect on her life. She couldn't belive after 7 years she still couldn't forget about him, even though she moved on more than she had 6 years ago. She was almost ready to let go of him.

She got into the car and put the key into the ignition. She turned the key, but the car wouldn't start, so she tried again. It still wouldn't start.

She got out of the car and went to pop the hood._Great. Just great. First I have to listen to my boss all day yap about his troubles and now my car isn't working! Now what?_As she was thinking this to herself she felt a hand on her shoulder and nearly jumped out of her britches. She turned around with her hand in the air ready to defend herself.

"Need help?"

"Brock! What in the world are you doin' here?"

" I was just driving around and saw a car that looked like yours and then I got a better look and saw that it was and you were having trouble."

"So you just happened to be in the neighborhood?" Reba asked questioningly.

"Uh, yeah well...I was also kind of waiting to see if you got home alright"

"What? Do you think I'm not capable of taking care of myself?!"

_I just love to see you walk, your so graceful and beautiful_ he thought to himself. "No! No! Not at all, it's just that Van was worried about you leaving by yourself so late, with the way those guys look at you at the office and so he asked me to look out for you, since he couldn't be here!"

"Oh riiiiiiiiiight! Like I can believe that lame excuse."

"Well do you need a ride?"

"...yea..." Reba shut her car door and hood and got into Brock's car. Brock watched her every move as she got into the passenger side of his car_. Why did I ever let her go_?

Reba caught him staring at her and it made her uncomfortable. " What? Is there something on my face?"

" No...no your beautiful." He said with a goofy smile and started the car. They got home within 30 minutes.

"Well thatnks for the ride" Reba said as she started to get out of the car. Brock got out of his side first and ran around to Reba's side and opened the door for her.

"Ummmmm, thanks? I guess." Reba said. She walked to her porch and got the keys to the house out and opened the door. She was so tired and wanted to take a nice warm bath, on the way up the stairs she started to undo her blouse.She didn't notice Brock still behind her.

Brock saw this happening and knew he should look away, but he couldn't. All he could do was gasp.

Reba hear a gasp and quickly stopped undoing her top. "Brock! You Pervert! Were you just going to watch me undress and not say anything?! GO HOME!" With that she marched up the stairs.

--At Brock's house--

"Brock, honey, you look like you just saw a ghost. What's wrong?" Barbra Jean asked.

_Should I tell her?_" Oh, ummm, just a long day at work is all." He lied.

"Brock, we need to talk."

" O...ok."

" How was your day?"

"It was...nice" He said with a goofy smile.

"You win at golf lately?"

"Yeah both times."

"What's her name?"

That question startled him. "What?!"

" I know you love someone else who is it?"

" Uhhh..."

" Wait! Don't answer that! I know who it is.."

"Oh yea?! Go ahead tell me who!"

"Reba!"

"What?!" yelled Reba to make herself known.


	2. Goodnight

"Reba! What are you doing here?" Brock asked shocked

"I came to return your wallet you left at my house. What's goin' on here?"

"Brock loves you! How long have you been sleeping with him? Ya tramp!" Barbra Jean yelled

"I'm the tramp?!"

"Yeah! Ever since I slept with your husband you've been out to get revenge on me! I steal your husband one time and you never let me live it down!"

"Now Barbra Jean..."

"Stay out of this Brock!" yelled Barbra Jean

"Don't yell at him! He didn't do anything, but be accused by you! Why would he cheat on you? He loves you!"

"Does he? Do you Brock?"

"..I..I.."

"I knew it. Get out."

"Barbra Jean.."

"Shut up Reba! You get out too. I never want to see either of you again! LEAVE!" with that she picked up her wedding picture and threw it towards the wall and it shattered into little pieces.

Reba and Brock started to walk to Reba's house. _Why do I always mess up people's lives? Why do I always get myself or others in trouble? What's wrong with me?_

"Reba, I'm so sorry you had to be dragged into this." Brock started

" You are such a MONKEYS BUTT! Go back in there and tell her you love her!" Reba said as she stopped walking on the porch.

"Reba I can't. We just aren't working."

" Well it won't work if you don't talk!"

" Reba I don't want to face her tonight. Can I stay at your house for the night?"

"...Fine, but you got the couch.."

" But Reba, Cheyenne doesn't live there anymore. Why can't I stay in her old room?" Brock said hopefully

"Because I don't want to be near you when I sleep." Reba replied quickly as she unlocked the door.

" But there will be doors separating us, please?" Brock pleaded

"...alright but this is the only time!" Reba replied

* * *

Reba's bedroom

Reba was relaxing on her bed when Brock walked in.

"What do you want?" Reba asked a little annoyed

"I just want to talk."

"About what"

"Well, anything..." Brock said sitting on the end of her bed.

"Ok, start talking."

"Well, I just want to thank you for letting me stay here tonight..." Brock started

"Brock, why did Barbra Jean think you love me?" Reba asked

" Well...because I do." Brock answered a little startled.

"Ha ha. very funny, seriously"

"I'm very serious, Reba I love you" Brock said suddenly with more confidence then ever

"As the mother of your children tough, right?" she asked

"Yes" Brock said

"That's what I thought. Now we've had our talk. You can go."

"But..." Brock started to protest getting up

Reba got up and pulled Brock to the door. "Goodnight" she said and gave him a peck on the lips and truned for bed. She did that out of habit. By the time she realized what she just did Brock had her in a passionate kiss


	3. Nasty Encounter

Reba was shocked at first, but then she melted into his embrace.Bringing her arms around his neck. She had been missing this for 7 long years. For a moment everything was right. She got him and Barbra Jean isn't talking to her...BARBRA JEAN! He's still married. She felt as though she had become what she feared the most, the...other woman.

"Brock!" She said pushing him away causing him to give out an annoyed groan. "We can't do this! You are married..."

"Reba," Brock cut her off "I'm getting divorced. Come on I know you want this to happen..."

"I want this?! Brock, you caught me off guard! You attacked me!"

"As I recall, you kissed me first..."

"It was an accident! My lips slipped!" was Reba's lame excuse.

"Uh-huh, and I suppose your arms just happened to slip around my neck?" He said with a silly grin.

"Oh you are a big ol' MONKEY"S BUTT!" Reba said getting very angry, well at least that's what she tried to come across as.

"For what? You kissing me? I can't help it if I am an attractive man..."

"ATTRACTIVE?! pft! You make Donald Duck seem hot! You know what?! Just leave!"

"Where am I suppose to go?!"

"Oh, gee, I don't know. If only there was someplace called a HOTEL!" She yelled dragging him to the front door.

"Look, Reba, I'm sorry..."

"Oh, I'll show you sorry!" she said slamming the door in his face.

_Ughhh I did it again._ Brock said with his head against her door._ What's wrong with me? _

"Reba?" Brock said knocking on her door.

" Go away!"

"...Please...I want to apologize for..."

"GO AWAY!" she said as she stomped up the stairs going to bed.

--The Next Day--

Reba couldn't go to sleep. She kept thinking about the kiss. _How could he do that?! He had no right!...then again I kissed him first. I sent out the wrong message. I better go get him. _

Reba put on her robe and went to her porch.

"Ahhh!" she screamed. "Brock! What are you doing here?!"

" Sleeping" he replied from her swing.

"Well why?"

"Because I was tired."

"Stop being such a smart mouth... I just wanted to say...I'm sorry." she said barely audible.

"What?" he said getting into a sitting position.

"I said I'm sorry!"

" I'm sorry too" he said a little surprised she apologized.

" I shouldn't have kissed you in the first place..." she said sitting next to him.

" Why did you?"

"I don't know, I guess for a moment it was like I had a husband again. Old habit."

"Reba, I love you. Not only as the mother of my children. I always have." He said looking at her with his eyes full of sincerity.

Reba shot her head up to look at him. "What?"

" You heard me. I need to know if you love me too. Not just as the father of your children." he said taking a breath, "Do you?"

" No." She said avoiding to look in his eyes.

"Reba, look in my eyes and answer me truthfully. Do you still love me?"

She looked up at him." You know I can't lie to you..." she said getting a smile ffrom Brock, "I...don't." that took all the strength she had to lie to him.

" I don't believe you. I think you do." he said after a few moments of silence

" I just told you I don't"

"Did you think I would buy that? Reba I've been married to you for 20 years. Don't you think I know when you're lying?"

"Brock..." she said as the swing suddenly collapsed causing them to fall to the ground with Reba on top of Brock.

"There you are! I just wanted to say I overreacted..." Barbra Jean started to say when she saw them in this position.

"You ARE a little tramp!"

"Barbra Jean, this isn't what it looks like..." Reba tried to explain

"Oh, so you aren't on top of my husband?!"

"..Well no, but.." Reba said getting up.

"Save it! I don't want to hear it! You just can't sleep with your best friend's husband!"

"Says the mistress of my ex! I'm not sleeping with Brock!"

"How do you explain...THAT?!"

"Don't just stand there Brock say something!" Reba yelled

"uhhh...I...we... I got her pregnant!"

"WHAT?!" Reba and Barbra Jean yelled.

"What he means is..."

"SHUT UP!" Barbra Jean said storming to her car. "You'll be sorry!" She yelled getting into her car.

This was too much for Reba. She was spinning and then everything went black.


	4. Hospital

"Reba! Reba!" Brock called kneeling to put her head in his lap.

Barbra Jean saw this and couldn't but to run to her 'best friend' to see if she was ok.

"Oh My GOSH! Reba?! Can you hear me?!" Barbra Jean asked pushing Brock out of her way "Now look at what you did Brock!"

"What _I_ did?! Look at what _you_ did! If you didn't accuse of us having an affair this wouldn't of happened! Now help me get her to the car!" Brock instructed.

They put her in the car and drove to the hospital as fast as they could. The whole way there Brock held her hand and talked to her like he thought it would help her wake up. They practically ran into the hospital.

"May I help you?' the receptionist asked.

"Uh, YEAH!" Barbra Jean yelled "This woman is passed out!"

"I'll get a doctor right away" the receptionist said hurrying to find a doctor.

A few minutes later Brock and Barbra Jean could see the doctor and receptionist coming down the hall. They lifted Reba onto a stretcher and pushed her into one of the rooms. Brock and Barbra Jean sat down in the waiting area.

" I'm scared for her. What if she doesn't make it?..." Barbra Jean said after a long silence.

"She's strong. I think she'll make it." Brock said as the doctor came out of the room.

"Is she ok?" Barbra Jean asked running up to the doctor.

"She'll be fine, but you have to make sure she doesn't take on too much stress."

"Are we allowed to see her?" Brock asked

"What's your relation to her?" asked the doctor

"Oh, I'm her ex's mistress who's currently separated at the moment."

"I'm sorry only blood relatives are allowed to see her."

"Did I mention I was also her daughter?" Barbra Jean lied.

"I'm sorry Ma'am only family"

"Gah! Fine! Brock tell her I'm sorry I got mad and I love her." Barbra Jean said reluctantly as she went into the waiting room

"What's your relationship with her sir?"

" Uh, I'm her...husband" Brock said

"OK then, right this way." said leading him to Reba's room

Brock walked in to see Reba laying there fragile. He ran to her side and held her hand tears in his eyes. "I won't let you get away. Not this time. Never again" he said putting his down by her side. He fell asleep there for quite some time.

Brock shot his head up when he felt her moving. "Brock? What are you doing here?" she said lookin around,"What am I doing here?".

"Well, you fainted, so we brought you here."

"Well, I'm fine. Let's go." she said getting up

"No!" Brock quickly said pulling her down "You have to wait until the doctor says you can leave for..."

"Hello? ? You can go home now. You just have to make sure not to take on too much stress. Ok?" Said the doctor.

"Yea, Yea" she replied.

"And your going to have to take extra care of her. No wild nights for at least two weeks", the doctor said giving Brock a wink as he left the room.

"What? What is he talking about" Reba asked.

"Uh...nothing..nothing...Come on. Let's get you home" Brock said helping her out of the bed.

* * *

OK forgive me for not updating this in forever! I have been really busy but I will try to keep up with this. I know this isn't the best chapter in the world. :)


	5. Back Home

Brock watched as Reba struggled getting up from the Hospital bed.

"Honey, let me help you" Brock said to Reba as a nosey receptionist watched

"Honey? I'm not your Honey! I haven't been your honey since.." Reba started but was cut off by Brock's hand covering her mouth.

"Yes I know that you prefer for me to call you sweetie, but it just seemed like a Honey moment." Brock said making sure that the receptionist could hear what he said as he made his way out of the office, his hand still covering Reba's mouth.

As soon as they were around corner Reba turned to Brock and socked him as hard as she could.

"What was that for?!" He yelled covering his cheek.

"Honey? Sweetie? What was that all about?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I'll tell you when we get to your house." Brock said leading her to the car.

-At Reba's House-

"I had to pretend that I was your husband so I could make sure you were ok. I just needed to make sure nothing was wrong with you because if there was I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Brock said wincing a little from the pain in his cheek.

"Why would it matter? You left me for Barbra Jean.." She said coldly sitting onto her couch.

"Reba, I told you I still love you as much I did the day we got married. I never stopped loving you. I made the hugest mistake of my life cheating on you. We were just always fighting and I just seemed to screw everything up. I wasn't thinking straight and after I did what I did, I knew you would never take me back. So I married her." Brock said pouring his feelings out joining her on the couch.

"Well that was seven years ago and..." Reba said started looking into his eyes and unconsciously moving closer to him.

"And what?" Brock whispered moving closer himself.

"Brock, I love you. I never stopped, but your married and it would be wrong. I don't want to be a Barbra Jean. I can't..."

"Can't what?" He asked putting his hand behind her head and pulling it right in front of his.

Reba could feel his hot breath on her lips and it drove her crazy. She couldn't hold back anymore and she closed the gap between them with a passionate kiss. He grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him so she was straddling him. Reba snaked her arms around his neck and their tongues met for the first time in seven years. She knew it was wrong, but it felt so right.

Brock soon remembered the doctor's orders and had a battle on whether to listen or not. "Reba...." he said reluctantly stopping the kiss "Reba, we need to stop

"Yeah, your a married man. Like I said before.." She started

"No it's not that, Reba. I'm not a married man anymore. Barbra Jean and I got divorced."

"What? When?"

" The night you told me to go to a motel. She realized that it was the end. She said we were more like roommates than husband and wife."

"Well what about when the swing broke and I fell on you? What was that explosion about?" Reba asked

"We weren't sure how to tell you. So she just pretended like we were married until we would find a way to tell you. "

"Oh. So, your not a married man anymore?" Reba asked seductively as she moved closer to Brock.

"Uh,...ye-ye-yea." He stuttered as it suddenly got hotter in the room for him.

"So, if I did this," Reba said putting her hands on his chest and rubbing them up and down before kissing him with as much passion as she could give ,"It would be ok?"

"Baby, it would be absolutely fine." Brock said grabbing her waist and bringing her as close as he could to himself. Never wanting the moment to end.

"Wanna take this upstairs?" Reba asks suggestively. Before giving an answer Brock had her off her feet and was carrying her up to the bedroom.

* * *

Again sorry about the terribly long wait! I have been really busy. I hope you enjoyed. Leave comments on what you think of it please. :)


End file.
